Satan's Boy's
by MelleyKins
Summary: When Kol Mikaelson is taken by his father and parts of the past are brought back, Kol flips unleashing the inner demon that his mother Esther had tried to keep hidden but when his true self surfaces, hell is about to be unleashed upon earth when Kol awakens his true brother Shilo. When these two boy's reunite, they will unleash the very things that were supposed to stay in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Kol was on his way to the Mikaelson mansion after running a quick errand that Nik had asked him to do, he just reached the front of the house, as he was about to turn in to the driveway his cell phone began ringing, Kol reached into his pocket and looked at the screen.

"What Nik? I'm almost home, Just walking up the driveway now" Kol breathed through the phone, something didn't feel right, Kol could feel it in his gut. "Kol quickly get inside, Mikael is surrounding the house! God damn it Kol get inside!" Nik hurried through the phone.

Kol froze before quickly looking around, then he ran as fast as he could just as the door opened for him to get in, Kol was roughly pulled back by Mikael, He saw his siblings terrified faces when he was grabbed only meters from reaching the safety from inside the house.

Kol struggled in Mikael's strong arms as he was held in a deathly grip, Mikael dragged the struggling Kol closer to the door but not to close, Mikael stopped just a meter from the door "Come out now, or Kol will be going through a lot of pain" Mikael growled tightening his grip on Kol, Elijah moved to step outside but before he could Kol stopped him "Don't you dare step out of the house Elijah, none of you!" Kol snapped making Elijah step back reluctantly.

Mikael grinned down at his youngest son who was trying to be brave but he could feel him trembling in his father's arms, Mikael smirked as he pulled out the white oak stake and slammed it into Kol's stomach in front of his children who stood wide eyed as Kol arched into his father in pain, but didn't dare make a sound.

"STOP!" Rebekah cried as she saw the white oak stake pierce through her brother's stomach as he clenched his eyes shut, she went to move forward but Kol's eyes snapped open "Don't! I-I'm fine" he breathed heavily as Mikael twisted the stake painfully in his abdomen.

"You've gotten tough my boy, always new you were my favourite, I've been watching you these years, wiping out towns in a day, over something small, definitely the little demon I knew you always were" Mikael whispered low enough in Kol's ear so his siblings couldn't hear, Kol froze at those words his face going emotionless, his father had been watching him for years, so those bad feelings in his gut had been right all along.

"Actually, I think I might just take my boy Kol here instead for a while, we have some…catching up to do, don't we Kol?" Mikael grinned sadistically at his other children. Kol started to shake his head pleadingly knowing exactly what his father was planning, Kol looked right into Elijah's horror filled eyes knowing what his father meant by those words, Elijah was the only one Kol ever told, about what Mikael did to Kol when Mikael would go into Kol's room when they were humans.

Rebekah, Niklaus and Finn shared confused glances at Elijah and Kol, who seemed to have completely frozen they couldn't hear what their father had whispered to Kol, but when Kol heard what Mikael had whispered he looked directly into their brother Elijah's eyes, Elijah had immediately froze and horror filled his eyes like he knew exactly what Mikael had said, Elijah started shaking his head at a fast rate whispering "No not again" over and over again.

Kol began to struggle profusely in his father's arms as Mikael started to drag him backwards watching as his sibling's stared longingly after Kol who was kicking and withering to get out of his father's arms, Kol leant down and pulled the stake out of his stomach and stabbed his father's leg , making Mikael loosen his grip on Kol for a second allowing Kol to get out of Mikael's arms and hit the ground, Kol quickly scrambled away from his father trying to reach the front door again, Kol would literally do anything to never have to go through what Mikael did to him so many times when he was human.

Kol was that close now he reached his arm out to grab Elijah's out stretched arm and hopeful faces of his siblings, and just as Kol's hand grabbed Elijah's fear and hope evident on Kol's face, Kol was yet again tugged backwards roughly, the hope on Kol's and his siblings faces disappeared, as they watched their brothers neck snap and collapse fully into the devil it self's arms as Mikael grinned as he scooped his son into his arms and smirked evilly into Elijah's pleading eyes.

"He's a tough little one, always enjoyed the fight in my boy" Mikael smiled down at the unconscious body of Kol Mikaelson.

Elijah stepped out the door ignoring his siblings protests "Mikael haven't you tortured Kol enough" Elijah stated staring into Mikael's cold eyes as he stopped right in front of his father and Kol, Mikael just laughed and just like that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah dropped to his knees and let the tears for freely down his face, Finn quickly grabbed Elijah pulling him inside sitting him on the sofa "what did father do to Kol, Lijah?" Nik asked quietly as tears streamed down his face freely, this was definitely the first time any of them had seen their brother cry since he was turned.

Elijah frowned at the ground tears streaming down his face thinking about how Kol would crawl into his bed at night covered in bruises all over his body in places where no one would see them when he was clothed.

Elijah fiddled with his hands "Everyone always knew that Kol was father's prize possession and the favourite child out of us, well F-Father if you could even call him one, would take that to the next step, He…He would go into K-Kol's room at night whilst we were all sleeping and Father would do things to poor Kol that no one should ever have to endure, Father would R-Rape and leave marks on Kol, so that Kol would always be reminded about who he belongs to…" Elijah paused to wipe his blurry eyes before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Mikael would leave Kol in his room after he was done, and then Kol would crawl into my bed and curl into a ball beside me and just let the tears fall, I asked him what was wrong when I saw the bruises and…yeah, and Kol told me what father would do but promised I wouldn't tell because if Father found out, Mikael would make things worse, and when Father whispered in Kol's ear before…Mikael's planning to make Kol relive the past, I'm worried Kol won't be able to handle it and will flip the switch off again, we only just got him to switch it all back on" Elijah choked on a sob before standing abruptly before choking out "I'm sorry, I just need some time" before disappearing upstairs.

Finn, Nik and Rebekah all sat there shocked at what Elijah had just told them, they all new Kol was their fathers favourite but they never knew what their father would do to their little brother and what Mikael was planning to do again to their dear brother.

Meanwhile Kol was slowly regaining conscious, Kol slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust. Kol turned his head to the side looking at his surroundings before freezing as his eyes landed on his father who was reading a book in the corner of the room, Kol tried to lift a hand to rub his face but found that to be quite difficult.

Vervain…Kol thought as he felt so weak, Mikael looked up from where he was reading and glanced at Kol, as his son was piecing everything together "About time your awake boy" Mikael laughed as Kol glared at him coldly.

Kol slowly rolled over facing away from his father and closed his eyes ignoring the feel of vervain in his veins he opened them and noticed a woman walking in with some towels, Kol felt his fangs start sliding out of his gums as his eyes turned black and the veins came to the surface he could hear the blood pumping through the maids veins, she looked at him as fear flashed in her eyes as Kol sprung at her, sinking his fangs into her artery, within a second she was drained dry.

Mikael looked up and noticed his sons lips, ruby red, as Kol's tongue flicked out getting every last drop, Mikael lowered his eyes to the floor and saw his maid mary-louise lifeless on the floor and sighed deeply, shaking his head he tutted as he stood up walking over to Kol, who immediately backed away, Mikael grabbed his sons head in his hands and looked into Kol's black eyes as he ran his thumb over the dark veins that cascaded down under his eyes.

"Black eyes…I've never seen that before" Mikael smirked as he ran his thumbs over the veins, Kol flinched as he shut his eyes, all Kol could think about is blood and getting as far away from his father as he possibly could, "perfect" Mikael whispered, before backing up and watching Kol visibly relax.

Kol watched Mikael walk out the door allowing Kol to look around his room, Kol smiled a little bit at the room he had to admit, it looked good. Kol grabbed a towel before walking in to the bathroom, taking off the clothes he was currently wearing before stepping in under the shower.

Kol lent against the shower wall as the water cascaded down his back, just enjoying the sound of running water and nothing else, he breathed in deeply as he slid down sitting on the tiles, he breathed deeply playing with his hands, the bathroom door opened and Mikael walked in placing a pile of clean clothes on the basin, "There's a gift outback for you" Mikael spoke before leaving the bathroom.

Kol finished up in the shower, after drying and slipping the black sweater and burgundy jeans and a pair of black ankle boots that all the guys nowadays wore. Kol left the bathroom and walked into the lounge room where his father was now occupying.

Mikael turned his head to look at Kol and sighed happily at the sight, His son was definitely made for this era, "You're allowed to walk around freely around this property including the woods but I've had a witch put up a barrier so nothing supernatural can get in or out, be back before six" Mikael stated, Kol frowned but nodded as went to see what was at the back.

Kol let a big smile form on his face as he saw the black beauty that was before him tied to the tree, Kol happily strolled over to the horse running a hand appreciatively down it neck, Kol hoisted himself up on that saddle after untying the stallion from the tree, Ever since Kol was human he had loved horses it was something that made Kol very happy and his father had obviously remembered that.

After Kol had hoisted himself up on the saddle and took off in a gallop into the forest, he smiled as the trees went past him in a blur. Kol was in his element rather than wiping out towns during a temper tantrum, he gave the reins a tug making the horse slow down as a clearing came upon view, as Kol rode silently into the clearing.

Kol dismounted the horse and wrapped the rope around a tree before walking into the clearing and laying down in the middle on the soft grass as he peered up at the sky through the gap of trees, Kol didn't know how long he stayed there but he eventually drifted off as he curled in on himself letting out a sigh.

Mikael frowned as he walked out onto the back porch, noticing that Kol hadn't come back yet and it was ten o'clock at night four hours since he was told to come back, Mikael zoomed off into the forest following the horse tracks, three minutes later it lead to a clearing the first thing Mikael saw was the horse tied to a tree, He looked around before stopping on a figure curled up in the middle of the clearing.

Mikael shook his head, stomping over to the figure slamming his foot into Kol's back as hard as he could, causing Kol's eyes to shoot open in pain as he held his now healing broken ribs, Mikael smirked down at Kol watching as he scrambled backwards in the clearing, Mikael took menacing steps towards the shaking boy in front of him, as he thought about all the things he was going to do to him…Mikael pinned Kol to the ground as he removed his belt, it didn't matter that they were both over a thousand years old, Mikael was still bigger and stronger then Kol, allowing Mikael to have his way with Kol.

Meanwhile Elijah was in his room he had a feeling in his gut that Mikael was hurting Kol, and it was breaking him, there was a soft knock on his door "It's open" Elijah called out to whoever was at his door. The door opened and Rebekah walked in "Elijah I feel like something bad is happening to Kol, It's eating me alive knowing that our brother is out there somewhere with the devil itself, I know I acted impulsive towards Kol since he got here and I know I've wished things upon him before, but this is something I wouldn't wish upon anyone to be alone with that monster and what he's done to Kol" Rebekah sniffled quietly as she cuddled into Elijah.


	3. Important Notice!

Melanie here, I just want to apologize for not uploading the latest chapter, the reason for this is because I've had exams all week, so I had to put my time towards studying. But don't worry the newest chapter will be uploaded by 8:00 tonight. :) Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot 3 byee.

**Melanie.**


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a total of two months since Mikael had taken Kol, and every night Mikael would come into Kol's room and use him, breaking Kol apart each time, but tonight was the final straw Kol couldn't take it anymore, Mikael had been getting worse and coming up with more creative ways into making Kol suffer, emotionally and physically and it had worked.

Kol stared blankly off to the side as Mikael walked out of Kol's room pleased with himself, Kol slowly put his clothes back on and ventured outside and further into the woods, stumbling over things he really didn't care at the moment because his mind was even with him it was in memory land.

Kol eventually came to a halt in front of a waterfall and slowly walked into the water not caring if his clothes were getting wet he just delved deeper until the water covered his head he opened his eyes underneath and caught sight of a underwater cave and began to follow it.

When the underwater tunnel finally showed surface Kol swam up and when his head surfaced he blinked in surprise at the sheer beauty of the cave, it seemed that in that exact moment nothing else mattered not the horrible world that surrounded him, all that mattered was that Kol had finally found somewhere beautiful and by the looks of it no one had been here for a very, very long time, the only signs that someone had been here before was the wooden path that lead further into the cave.

He walked slowly across the wooden pathway, as he continued walking down it finally came to a stop, in front of him was a cave wall covered in ancient drawings of horses, He slowly sunk to the ground and sat there just staring at the cave art before him for nobody knows how long.

A week had passed and Kol hadn't eaten or moved from where he sat looking at the wall with the drawings on it, he could hear his father yelling out his name every night but he didn't even blink, he'd been thinking about flicking the switch again or using Mikael's white oak stake on himself, he just didn't want to be here anymore, because all he could think about was what his father had done to him, how all his siblings had treated him over the years and what his mother did to him, 'so we can be together forever as a family Kol' his mother had once said to him when he had asked why she did it.

Elijah and his siblings had sought out a witch to do a locator spell on Kol, and it had worked Kol was located about five hours from Mystic Fall's, she even brought up a vision of him sitting in a cave staring at a wall not blinking, and looking a deathly pale colour, "Now if you want me to I can also delve into his thoughts so you see what he's thinking about" Havana asked looking at the originals.

Nik was the first to speak "Do it" he nodded, and she chanted a few words and they could hear his thoughts, and they were anything but good, there brother was broken they could see it, They looked at each other when they heard the thought about planning to use the white oak stake on himself and how they had all treated him over the years and Mikael had been the one to finally push him over the edge.

"We need to get to him right away!" Finn yelped, he couldn't and wouldn't lose his youngest brother, "I will have to come with you to break the barrier down that keeps supernatural beings from entering or exiting" Havana spoke, they all nodded quickly when Kol's thoughts delved deeper in to the abyss of hell, aka Kol's mind.

*Five and half hours later*

Kol exited the cave and walked monotonously to the front of the house, he opened the door and walked in ignoring his father, he just took step after step towards his father's room, once inside he went straight for the spot where his father had put the white oak stake, only to find that it wasn't there, frowning Kol looked around his father's room.

Mikael watched as Kol looked around for the stake not noticing that Mikael had it in his hand, "looking for this?" Mikael asked raising an eyebrow making Kol's head slowly turn and eyed the stake as he stood up straight "Give it to me" Kol said eyeing it.

Mikael shook his head "No can do" he spoke watching Kol's odd behaviour, Kol slowly turned to face his father " . " He sneered, but yet again Mikael shook his head, "GIVE IT TO ME!" Kol screamed at his father eyes turning black, veins and fangs coming out as the house shook as he clenched his fist.

Mikael took a step backwards as fear flashed across his face as he looked at his son shaking in pure anger as the house started shaking, that's when Mikael turned around and ran heading for the barrier seeing as he was the only one who could get out, He quickly made it past the barrier and watched in horror as he could see trees being knocked down one by one getting closer, Kol emerged from the trees covered in blood, guessing all of his maids are dead then, and then Kol was hitting the barrier with his fists, Mikael flinched as Kol kept going at the barrier.

Mikael always knew something was different with Kol there was always something dark inside him from the day he was born, Esther always used to tell him to be careful around him, now he sees why, he heard footsteps behind him and swung around noticing the rest of his children coming up behind him with a witch.

"Break the barrier Havana" Rebekah and the rest said focusing their attention on the witch, but before she could break it Mikael cut in "I ah…wouldn't do that if I was you" he said trailing off "And why the hell not!" Nik exclaimed, Mikael pointed at Kol and when they all looked at him they froze at what they saw.

Kol was looking directly at them muttering in some kind of demonic language as the ground inside the barrier started shaking and started cracking open as all the trees started to catch on fire, Kol started to chant louder and then all of a sudden all these screeching black Smokey shadows came out of the ground, their eyes looked to the side as one of Mikael's maids came running out of the trees screaming covered in blood.

Kol slowly turned to her and with a flick of the wrist and a chant "Neay-de-de wae-lu (Kill Her)" the shadow's descended her as they started to circle her, she screamed out in pain but her screams soon faded and the shadows came back over to Kol and he tilted his head back opening his mouth as they connected as one massive black ball of spoke and went into Kol's mouth as all the veins in his body filled with black as they seeped into his body.

Kol fell to his knees breathing heavily as the black veins slowly disappeared Nik was the first to break the silence "What in the name of hell was that!" He shouted - Havana took a step back "It's true" she whispered making everyone but Kol snap their heads towards her, "What's true?" Finn questioned looking suspiciously at Havana.


	5. Chapter 4

"Legend has it that there was two boys born a long time ago, powerful ones at that, these two boys weren't related and had only ever met in their dreams, now even though they were born from their parents, legend has it that Satan had been waiting for two boy's to be born with a dark soul, technically Kol here is…the son of Satan and he'll stop at nothing to find and awaken his brother if they're both awake it could become hell on earth" Havana finished staring at the now standing Kol.

Kol listened carefully to watch she was saying and something in him clicked, he needed to rise his other brother and he would stop at nothing and will kill almost anyone that got in his way, now to just get rid of this stupid barrier that's keeping him from doing so, Kol looked directly into Havana's eyes she tried to turn away but it was too late, she dropped to her knees screaming in pain, his voice echoed in her head "Break the barrier, BREAK THE BARRIER!" he screeched inside her head, "Okay I'll do it" she cried out.

Kol smirked as he stopped burning her from the inside out, she choked out the spell and Kol felt the barrier fall, he stepped out before looking around his eyes landed on Elijah "Kol…" Kol eyes softened as he looked at his older Brother "This is something I have to do, I have to find Shilo" Kol smiled before disappearing into the wind.

Meanwhile a nineteen year was trapped inside a tomb, for over a thousand years "Don't worry son, your brother is coming for you" A voice whispered in the back of his head. Shilo was encased in this stupid tomb when he turned nineteen by his Mother, she claimed that he had not been his son, but yet the son of evil and that if he was to walk free, hell on earth would rise, and when he gets out of this tomb he might just do some hell on earth.

It had been three weeks, and Kol had finally found out where his brother was being kept, and surprise, surprise it was just a few kilometres from Mystic Falls, of course the pathetic Salvatore's, and the stupid Gilberts had found out about his true form and who he planned to raise and they had been trying to stop him, but to no avail, and surprisingly tons of vampires had teamed up to try an kill Kol, but their heads had rolled, now all Kol needed to use to open the tomb was the little doppelganger bitches blood because he already had the Bennett witch.

Kol watched silently as Elena left the safety of her house, as she started to jog that's when Kol made his move, he flashed towards her covered her mouth with his hand and flashed towards the tomb throwing her against the wall as she groaned Kol just laughed before turning towards the Bennett witch and a couple of girls he had compelled for his brother to drain and one for himself.

"Break the spell Bonnie Bennett and I might just let little Elena here live" He sneered as he grabbed Elena by the neck and slowly started twisting her neck painfully to the side "Okay! Okay..." Bonnie shouted, she began to chant the spell after she finished she looked at Kol, "Now for the fun part" he whispered to Elena before tearing into her neck as he let her blood spill into the tombs door.

Kol lazily bit into his wrist before shoving it into Elena's mouth once she had, had enough he pushed her over to Bonnie, before gliding over to the door as he watched it open, he shoved the walking blood bags in as he walked in and over to the desiccated form, he ripped into the girls wrist before shoving her hand over his brothers mouth as the blood slowly seeped into his brothers mouth.

Shilo began to feel blood move throughout his system and he could move even though he was stiff still, his eyes shot open and he latched onto the girl's wrist bringing it down to his mouth draining her. Kol smiled as he ripped into another girl and bring her bleeding neck down to his brother, he continued to do so with the rest until his brother sat upright fully and turned to stare at Kol who smiled a bloody smile as he through the lifeless girl to the floor "Welcome back to the living Brother" he smirked as he licked the blood off his lips and held out a hand, Shilo smiled as he too licked the blood from his mouth as he latched on to his brothers hand as he stood up.

They were the same height and together they walked out of that hell for saken tomb, Shilo looked over at his brother "You know I could use with a little bit of destruction and spilled blood, don't you?" he grinned maliciously, Kol mirrored his brothers face "You just read my mind brother", "Well then let the games begin" they chorused before shouting "Farzm (Raise)" as the black veins raised to the surface of their skin and left through their mouths to cause destruction at their masters orders.

"I say we wipe out a few towns, what do you say Shilo?" Kol smirked tilting his head at his brother raising an eyebrow, Shilo pretended to think about it for a few seconds "I say, let's do it" he grinned as they flashed towards the nearest town which happened to be a small bunch, they began walking into the town with the shadows of souls, people began to scatter and scream, they grinned at each other before raising their arms unleashing the souls of the damsel's in distress.

Shilo smiled as he watched the life drain from the young boy's life, the boy helplessly tried to claw Shilo's hand, the boy became weaker and weaker until he finally stopped moving and fell limp. Shilo threw him to the side amongst the rest of the bodies of the boy's family, Shilo turned towards Kol who was speaking to a young woman, she was obviously crying and shaking her head, Shilo walked closer interested to see what was going on.

He walked up beside his brother and watched as the young woman walked towards her Mother, Father, three sisters and one brother, before grabbing a long knife and mascaraing them, while she pleaded for Kol to make her stop, Kol glanced at his brothers smiling but confused face "You're wondering what I'm doing right? Well this here is one of my favourite games, you go for the weakest family member and compel them to murder their whole family whilst their aware of what they're doing and they can't stop and I like to keep them alive and compel them to not kill themselves or ask to be killed, It's quite fun" Kol grinned as his tongue swiped over his bottom lip as the last body dropped to the floor in front of the sobbing girl.

Shilo laughed as he watched his brother toy with the broken girl, "Brother, I'm bored already" Shilo sighed watching as Kol shoved the girl off into the trees, "Same, how about we pay my other siblings a visit" Kol winked.


End file.
